Florence Nightingale Syndrome
by StariaSestra
Summary: There are many types of sickness. Some can be found in the body and some can be found in the mind. April gets sick. Really, really sick. It starts to take a toll on the people around her. The story starts out normal but gets pretty dark. Not for those with a delicate constitution. You have been warned.


Florence Nightingale Syndrome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ninja Turtles related.

* * *

"Donnie…"

A weak groan, barely a whisper, floated through the air. The room was dark and dry, and a faint medicinal smell clung to every surface. Despite the walls being made of unpainted cement they were scrubbed clean. Everything was tidily organized and not a single speck of dust dared rest upon a single surface. At the far end sat a bed where a crumpled figure huddled beneath a thick but ragged comforter, shivering desperately.

"Donnie…" Again came the cry, soft and plaintive.

This time though, the door swung open bathing the room in light.

"April, are you okay?"

Immediately Donatello was at her side, flicking on the lamp beside the bed. The sudden light caused April to blink and clutch her head. Carefully, he lowered the setting to a level that would be easier on her eyes.

In the dim light Donnie took a moment to look her over. Her skin was pale, even more than usual. The freckles that dotted her nose stood out in stark contrast. Dark circles had taken form under her eyes making the luminous blue orbs look even brighter by comparison. Where before April had been thin and waif-like, now she looked tiny and weak.

"I don't…I don't feel so good." April moaned still clutching her head. Despite the fact that she was looking at him her eyes remained unfocused and glassy.

"Are you going to be sick?"

April nodded, her wide eyes giving her a childlike appearance.

Donnie reached under the bed and fished out the bucket he had taken to keeping underneath.

As it turned out he was just in time. The second the bucket was in her hands April started to retch. Gently, Donnie collected the limp strands of her red, so very red, hair. Holding it up, he rubbed her back as she continued to purge the contents of her stomach. The sounds were pitiful but Donnie sat steadfast, murmuring soothing words in her ear.

Finally vomiting subsided into dry heaves and eventually ceased all together. Donnie waited a moment, making sure that it was actually over. He'd made that mistake before and didn't relish the thought of having to clean the linens yet again.

Deciding it was safe; he moved the bucket away, setting it on the floor.

"I'm sorry," murmured April quietly, rubbing the back of her hand across her mouth. Shame colored her cheeks a soft red, showing starkly against the white of her skin.

"Don't be sorry," Eyes soft, Donnie raised a hand and let it graze across her cheek. "You're sick. No one could blame you."

"It's just that you're stuck here, taking care of me. I bet you have a bunch of more important stuff that you could be doing."

"Nothing is more important hen taking care of you." Donnie's eyes were serious as he regarded her.

"I just," She paused, her voice tiny, "I feel like I've been sick for so long. What if I never get better?"

The admission came out as barely a whisper. Taking her face in his oversized hands Donnie drew her close. Seeing her like this was almost painful, he had to make her understand, had to make her believe.

"April, you will get better," As he spoke he toyed with a strand of her hair, "and until you do I will be here for you. For however long it takes."

April's eyes filled with tears. Clumsily she threw her arms around her neck, pulling him close. The hug lacked any real strength but the feeling of her body against his warmed him deep in his heart.

They sat that way for a while. Eventually Donnie pulled back, albeit reluctantly. As he stood to go April let out a small whine. She didn't want to be alone. Being alone and sick was terrifying.

It seemed that Donnie was the only person she saw anymore. Leo visited sometimes but he always looked at her with this combination of pity and guilt, like it was his fault she was sick. He was better than Raph at least. Raph wouldn't even look at her; instead he spoke resolutely to the wall. His eyes fixed on some invisible spot. Donnie had banned Mikey after he'd tried to make her laugh once too often. Mikey had decided that laughter truly was the best medicine but it had only resulted in a coughing fit that had temporarily stopped her breathing.

Now only Donnie and Master Splinter were her only regular visitors. If it wasn't for the fact that she spent so much time sleeping, April would probably be climbing the walls. If she were able.

"I'll be right back," Donnie said reassuringly, "I'm just going to take care of the bucket. Anyways it's time for your medicine."

True to his word Donnie returned with a glass of water and two tiny pills. In his other hand was a large bowl which April knew from past experience contained a sponge and warm soapy water.

"Here's your medicine." Donnie said with a tender smile, holding out the pills and water for her to take.

Gratefully April took both. The pills tasted like chalk, and it was all April could do to keep them down. As she finished the last of the water Donnie set the bowl on the night table.

Without needing to be told April began to unbutton her pajama top, stripping down to the tank top beneath. She was long past being embarrassed at her state of undress in front of her friend. Despite the fact that Donnie's hands were so large and unwieldy he was surprisingly gentle as he ran the damp sponge across her bare arms.

While he worked Donnie couldn't help but marvel at how soft her skin was. Surreptitiously, he began to count the many freckles that decorated her skin. She was so pretty, her sickness did little to diminish that. In fact her fragility made Donnie want to care for her even more. Beneath his hands the pale white skin seemed cool to the touch, not so different from his own skin. With the utmost care, Donnie made sure not to miss a single spot memorizing every inch of her bared upper body.

By the time he was finished April was already swaying in place, the strain of sitting upright for so long had worn her out. Placing a hand behind her head and the other behind her back, Donnie lay her back down onto the cot, tucking her securely under the blankets.

"You should rest," He said firmly, despite April's weak protests, "I'll go make your lunch."

"Maybe after I can try taking a bath for real?" April said hopefully.

"Maybe," replied Donnie, trying to avoid making any promises. The last time she'd tried April had collapsed in the shower. "Rest for now and we'll talk about it later."

"Okay."

Donnie wasn't even out the door before her rattling breaths evened out into sleep. Closing the door as quietly as possible, Donnie made has way towards the kitchen.

…

"_Well, we're heading out guys. See ya later."April shifted her bag a little higher on her shoulder._

_She and Casey stood in the front entrance of the lair, bags in hand._

"_Awww you guys are leaving already?" Mikey whined looking up from his game. "You just got here."_

_April laughed and patted the turtle on the head. From his corner of the lair Donnie watched the proceeding with a heavy heart. April was spending more and more time with Casey and less and less time with them. IT was only a matter of time until she stopped coming altogether. The thought of losing her again, especially after just getting her back, was unbearable._

"_Casey and I have a big test tomorrow." April continued to explain to Mikey."Beside I'm so tired I can barely stay on my feet."_

"_Wait a minute," Casey dropped his bag to the floor, "Raph was supposed'ta lend me one of his magazines. It has a bunch of stuff on Maurice the Crusher. I'll be right back."_

_He took off down the hall, leaving April shaking her head. The movement seemed to cause her come pain. _

"_Are you okay?" Leo asked. He'd been watching from the pit and His eyes were sharp with concern as he eyed the red-head._

"_I'm fine," April insisted, "I've just got this major headache all of a sudden. I'll be fine once I lie down for a while."_

"_If you're sure…"Leo still looked skeptical, but said nothing more. _

_April opened her mouth, poised to answer, but was relieved of the chance as Casey jogged back into the room._

"_Got it." He held the slightly crinkled magazine aloft triumphantly._

"_That's great," April gazed at Casey fondly as he picked up his bag. "Come on lets…"_

_The rest of the sentence never left her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head and with a shudder April's knees gave way. It happened so fast that there was barely time to move. Casey, dazed with shock, couldn't even move a muscle. Both Mikey and Leo moved to catch her, knowing they wouldn't make it in time, but hoping they were wrong._

_It was Donnie who managed to keep her from hitting the ground. The second she started to fall Donnie was already moving. He caught her just before she hit the concrete, his arms wrapped tight around her limp figure._

"_April!"_

_A chorus of voices rang out through the lair and everyone rushed over. Even Raph, who had just left his room, hovered at the edge of the group, worry clear in his eyes._

"_What happened?" Donnie barked, pinning Casey with a severe glare. _

"_I dunno?" Casey knelt down beside Donnie and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "She was fine when we were on patrol."_

"_Really, because she doesn't look fine now." Donnie's expression was so dark that Casey took a step back._

_Arms wrapped tight around April's still body, Donnie continued to glare daggers at the teen. Leo and Raph exchanged a mutual glance, while Mikey stared wide-eyed. This was extreme, even for Donnie. _

"_Now is not the time for blame my son," Splinter's even voice broke the tense silence. "April's well-being is of top priority."_

_His father's words seemed to shock Donnie out of whatever state he was in. Adjusting April into a more comfortable position, Donnie got to his feet._

"_You're right sensei; I'll start running some tests."_

_With grim determination Donnie turned towards his lab. His path was blocked though by Raph's solid form. He stood with his arms outstretched towards April._

"_I can carry her if you want."_

_Something flashed across Donnie's face so fast Raph barley caught it. It was something so unfamiliar that Raph, for a moment, was frozen in place. Donnie'd never looked that way before, never. As quick asset appeared though, it was gone._

"_No," Donnie tightened his hold on April, "No, I've got her."_

_Practically sprinting he darted around Raph's still form, leaving the rest to stare helplessly at each other._

…

"_We should take her to the hospital." Casey shouted, his hands clenched tight into fists."Ya know, where people actually know what they're doin'."_

"_She's staying here," Donnie replied but instead of shouting his voice was cold steel, almost a whisper._

_The two stood in the middle of the pit face-to-face, while the others watched from the sidelines. This was an ongoing argument between the two ever since April's first collapse. Casey insisted that they take her to the hospital for proper medical treatment, while Donnie insisted that April should stay in the lair. With his brothers backing him, Casey was unable to press the issue beyond screaming at the young genius._

"_It's been two weeks," Casey was about ready to tear his hair out in frustration, "and whatever your doin' it ain't workin'. She needs to be in a hospital."_

"_Maybe Casey's right…" Leo interjected, he was trying to keep calm but April's mysterious illness was starting to strain everyone's nerves. They weren't used to being so helpless._

"_Leo, we talked about this already," Donnie turned to face his brother, completely disregarding Casey's presence. "What if this is something the Kraang did to her? If the hospital figures out she's a mutant then they'll lock her up forever as an experimental subject. We'd never see her again. Plus they probably wouldn't be able to figure out what's wrong with her even if we did take her. I'm the best chance we have right now."_

"_And a fucking great job you're doin' so far braniac," Casey snapped, it was obvious that he wasn't going to win this battle. "Have you figured out how to make her better? Or why she's sick?"_

_Silence hung in the air as Donnie looked at his feet, his own hands now clenched into fists. Casey knew he was on the edge of pushing the guy too far but he couldn't help the next words that floated out of his mouth._

"_I thought not."_

"_That's not fair."_

_Everyone jumped as a new, softer voice joined the conversation. Standing in the doorway of her room, clutching the door frame, April stared out at her family. There was a small, grim smile on her face._

"_You guys are pretty noisy. How's a girl supposed to get any beauty sleep around here?"_

_On unsteady feet she marched over to where Donnie and Casey stood dumfounded._

_Raph and Leo were the first to regain the senses and hurried to her side to steady her. The smile she gave them was grateful and weary._

"_You shouldn't be up April," Leo said gentle, smoothing her messy hair back from her face._

"_I'm fine," Though her voice and stance said otherwise, Leo chose not to question it. _

_Turning back to the matter at hand, April pinned Casey with the sternest stare she could manage._

"_Casey, Donnie has been working day and night to find a cure to whatever's wrong with me. Going to the hospital won't make a difference if this is some weird alien disease or a side-effect of me being a mutant."_

_Her gaze softened as the young man's shoulders softened in defeat. _

"_I know you're worried about me but Donnie's the smartest guy around. He'll have me better in no time so be patient. Please."_

_Every part of Casey's posture screamed defeat as he stared at April. His hand twitched, this time from the desire to touch her, to make sure she was real, to reassure her she was safe. He wasn't a genius like Donnie. This wasn't some monster he could fight._

"_Hey April, are you okay?" Raph's nervous words brought the moment to a grinding halt._

_Suddenly, and without warning April's eyes rolled back in her head. The only thing keeping her upright was Leo and Raph's firm grip as she hung limp between them. Tiny tremor started to make their way towards her out extremities, then her back arched and a terrible, mournful cry tore past her lips._

"_What the hell?" Raph stared horrified, even as he tightened his grip. "Donnie, what's goin' on?"_

"_She's having a seizure." Once again Donnie's words were calm as he watched the scene with almost clinical detachment. "Take her back to her room and strap her down."_

_Everyone in the room stared in horror. Strap her down? What kind of person did that to someone who they considered to be a sister? Donnie sighed and rubbed his forehead._

"_It's to keep her from hurting herself. Trust me it's for her own good."_

_There was a pause and Leo tilted his head slightly, considering what Donnie said. It sounded logical enough and he really didn't have enough medical knowledge beyond what Space Heroes taught him and he was pretty certain that information might not be accurate. As gently as possible he began to lead April back to her room. Raph, who was still staring at Donnie, an unreadable expression still on his face, was only a few steps behind._

_The second they were out of view Donnie turned on Casey, his face like thunder._

"_Look what you did."_

"_What I did?" Casey bit back defensively. "I didn't do nothin'. If you'd taken her to the hospital like I said…"_

"_Because of you childish shouting April was out of bed and walking around." Donnie paced towards Casey. Furiously he towered over the teen with ice cold eyes. "You shouldn't be near her. You're making her worse."_

"_Donatello." Splinter's voice was stern._

_He was aware that his sons were under a massive amount of pressure. With April's illness on top of the constant threat of the Shredder and the Kraang it was unsurprising that such arguments took place. It was their only way to deal with their emotions. Still, blaming one another would solve nothing._

"_Naw Master Splinter it's cool," Casey's face was bright red with fury. Tiny veins were throbbing at is temple and he looked to be only a step way from losing complete control. "Clearly nobody wants me here. Ya won't listen to me anyways, so I'm outta here."_

_Turning on his heel Casey stomped off towards the exit. Raph, having just left April's room had caught the tail end of the fight. Casting a long look at his brother Raph took off after his friend. With a low sigh Master Splinter shook his head while Mikey sat, silent for once, watching the scene with wide eyes._

_Shaking his head at the needless dramatics, Donnie turned away as well. There was no more time for such stupidity._

_April needed him._

…

A large pot of broth was bubbling on the stove as Donnie bustled around the kitchen, his mind awash with lists and plans. Checking the pot he tested the contents, then added a few more slivers of carrot. It was the only thing April seemed to be able to keep down lately and she needed the nutrients to keep her strength up.

Brining the spoon to his mouth again, Donnie tested again.

It was ready.

Carefully he ladled a large portion into the waiting bowl. HE took a moment to arrange the spoon and dry toast on the plate beside the bowl.

It only needed one more thing.

Reaching into his belt Donnie pulled out a small vial. A quick glance around the kitchen told him it was empty. Raph was likely in his room, still sulking about Casey, and he could hear the garbled dialogue from Leo's show accompanied by the occasional ding from the pinball machine.

This was wrong.

Donnie knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself, couldn't stop.

April needed him.

She just needed to realize how much. At first he'd only meant it to be a onetime thing. Make her a little sick, show her that she could rely on him. Only once.

But she was so pretty, so fragile, and now she was all his.

With Casey out of the picture April was now able to see how much better Donnie was. They spent all their time together without that idiot trying to muscle his way in. Without Casey trying to sneak his way into April's heart. Without him trying to take Donnie's place. Given the chance Donnie knew that April would come to realize that it was he was smarter, stronger, better.

So he'd given her that chance.

Soon, his plan would be complete. Just a little while longer and Donnie would find a "miracle cure", saving his precious princess. He'd be a hero, her savior, and then April would finally realize her true feelings. She would never leave again.

Never, ever, again.

Carefully pouring the liquid into the bowl, Donnie recapped the vial and tucked it back into his belt. Soon his time with his precious patient would come to an end but for now Donnie was content to take every moment he could. Soon April would be better, and his, and everyone could be happy.

Soon.

But for now it was time to take April her lunch. The soup had begun to cool and Donnie set the plate, bowl, and a glass of water on a tray.

He was so busy making sure that everything was perfect for his princess that Donnie didn't notice the flash of red and green as the cloth to the kitchen swung shut.

* * *

So I'm studying Munchausen by proxy syndrome and I got this terrible, terrible idea about Donnie making April sick so he could take care of her. This isn't actual MBPS since people make the other person sick for attention from others but it's kind of similar. Florence Nightingale Syndrome is when a caregiver falls in love with their patient so I felt that was fitting for the title. I actually creeped myself out while writing it because at the beginning it read like some hurt/comfort fan fictions. I actually love Apritello and I know that Donnie would NEVER do anything like this but…what if he was a little less moral and a little more obsessive?

This was written under the influence of Evanescence.

I am so sorry (kinda, sorta, not really)

I might add a short sequel chapter of the aftermath.


End file.
